


Take Me To Church

by Cawerkuu



Series: Fics Based Off Of Songs [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Boys In Love, Bullying, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, F/M, Fear, M/M, Mates, Mating Rituals, Original Character(s), Ownership, Possession, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Erica Howell offers her infant son as a mate to the young high-official demon only known as Phil Lester in exchange for torturing her abusive husband for all eternity. When Dan turns 18, he meets his mate.





	Take Me To Church

Prompt: Erica Howell offers her infant saw as a mate to the young high-official demon only known as Phil Lester in exchange for torturing her awbusive husband for all eternity. When Dan turns 18, he meets his mate.

 

Pairing: Daniel Howell & Phil Lester AKA Phan

 

Genre: Dan was abused, Phil is a demon, uh no bashing on religion don't worry

 

Word Count: 7.2k

 

Dedicated to: Anxious Vanity/dance.til.ur.dead on Instagram and Tumblr.

 

* * *

 

Erica was mature and smart by all who knew her. She had a bit of an ego but she managed it quite well so it was a shock when she ended up pregnant with a guy name Josh when she was nineteen and had been determined about focusing on her career before love and a family but it seemed karma finally caught up to her. She had been very lucky her whole life, raised by delightful and kind parents who always had money to spare with caring and protective brothers and excellent intelligence and social skills she learned early on with the help of her grandparents being so wise and chipper in the little portion of life they had left.

 

But now, she was forced to marry her new-found boyfriend of only a month on a whim thanks to her pregnancy. Once she had sat him down, he had been so happy to hear about it and was eager, to say the least, but then her mother demanded she gets married right away. Josh, oh lovely Josh, had agreed without a moment's hesitation. They had a small wedding in her parent's backyard with their friends and family alike and she wore her mother's wedding dress and her grandparents gave them their rings to wear since neither could afford any bands in this day in age.

 

And so they were wed, it was fine but as the weeks passed and turned into a few months she began to realize how much a mistake of not taking the 24-hour after pill was. Josh slowly become violent towards her and the baby, he built this anger towards the child. He constantly tried to hit her stomach but she always cradled it, allowing her arms to become weak and bruise from the blows. Much as she hated the arrangement and how early it arose, she still loved the child with all her heart despite the circumstances she was stuck in.

 

"I'm going out for a bit, hun." She called out, sliding on her coat. Although it was closing in on Summer now, she still occasionally wore her favorite leather jacket. Many called her insane and crazy about it but she wore as a symbol of pride. She hoped to pass it down to her baby boy.

 

"Where are you going?" He grumbled on the couch, flicking through the channels of the flat screen.

 

"Just down the street to Sarah's, dear." She lied, she was going far far away. She wasn't going to allow this jerk's obsessive nature and jealous ruin her and her child's life any longer. She couldn't imagine being here any longer or having to see her first child suffer from the pain because of her mistake. She worked as an assistant prosecutor for abuse and assault victims, she knew how it never got better and she wasn't about to become a victim in need of saving herself. "Call me if you need anything."

 

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, you and that stupid baby exercises." She didn't fight him on that horrible remark. It was his child! How could he talk to his own flesh and blood in such a way? The child hadn't even been born yet and already he despised the creature he created and seemed eager to love at first glance! It often led them to argue which led to more harm than good.

 

"Mhm." She simply hummed and stepped out of the house, relishing in the warmth of the sunlight shining down on her pale skin. It was rather hot in England, very rare for it and she basked in it much as she could on these sunny days but now was not the time for it! She breathed in, clenching and unclenching her fist.

 

She opened her purse, looking down at the items she had been purchasing and hiding for the last week. She wasn't very religious herself and she doubted it would work but she was desperate to get Josh out of her and the child's life immediately. The boy was due soon, the name still undecided by her. She had an idea for 'James' as the middle, dedicating it to her grandpa but she was still searching for the perfect name.

 

"Erica, you made it! I thought you chickened out!" Aurora, a girl clad in a black hood and probably black clothing underneath, said with a grin. She and Erica had met through an online forum site discussing summoning demons and their cults. Aurora had immediately been her angel (ironically enough) and offered to help her set up Josh's execution by the unknown demon.

 

"I couldn't risk to chicken out," Erica smiled at the young girl. She was only a year younger than her and had just graduated high school but she didn't dare doubt her abilities. From the cases she studied and worked with, she came to understood quickly that no one was as they seem and you should never underestimate anyone, especially what one deems as a child. "So, let's do this. I ordered what you asked."

 

"Scree! You're the best!" Aurora happily took the purse Erica shuffled off and hurried to grab the items from the inside. She pulled out five candles, a syringe, alcohol, and some sort of dust that had a weird name on the same forum website.

 

"I still don't know what that link for this dust is that you sent me," Erica informed the younger.

 

"Oh, you didn't??" Aurora turned to her casually with a small smile. "It's someone's burnt up ashes."

 

"What?! Is that even legal?!" Erica gaped, backing up slightly.

 

"What, of course, it is! They sold it, no? It wasn't like we stole it!" Aurora laughed at the mother's naiveness when it came this. She reached to unbuckle her belt from her jeans and stepped over to Erica with the syringe. "You should be more careful with what you click and buy on a whim! I mean, you're a mother after all!"

 

"Not yet." Erica chuckled, following Aurora's hand gestures to sit down on a dusty old wooden chair that looked like it hadn't been used in decades. Aurora slipped the belt around the end of Erica's forearm, tying it tight as not to hurt her but to make sure the vein showed up.

 

"You got like, what, a week left? It's close enough!" Aurora giggled, tapping the tip of the needle for just safety measures before she went to push the needle in. Erica was thankful for the alcohol since it numbed her senses a little when the sharpness pushed it, slowly filling the needle with her blood.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Erica shook her head with a small little chuckle at the thought of her little baby boy. "So, how does this work exactly?"

 

"Well, I mix the ashes and your blood together with five candles lit around it. I used Latin, y'know that dead language, to summon the demon and you and the demon will set up a contract to certain terms and conditions." Aurora explained as if she had done this before without no problems.

 

"You've done this before?" Erica gaped, did the girl already sell her soul for something small?

 

"No, not me!" Aurora laughed, pushing the bottom of the needle to drop the blood into the wooden bowl where the ashes had already been prepared. "My sister's friend did though! Her friend wanted her abuser dead and to rot in hell."

 

"Oh," Erica's situation was quite similar. She didn't really want Josh gone for her own safety, that was an added bonus, but because she was concerned with the childhood of the kid. She wanted to protect him no matter what, already being thrown into the horrors of the world thanks to her job. "And it worked?"

 

"Yup, yup!" Aurora walked to the center of the room, slowly dropping the bloodied ashes into a pile surrounded by five unlit candles. "Come on, get over here. You have to do the summoning, grab that book near you and flip to the one with the blue post-it."

 

"Ah, right!" She grabbed the book, placing herself on her knees a little farther from Aurora but close. She opened the book and traced her fingers over the blue highlighted section of the homemade spellbook. She wondered if this would actually work.

 

"Did you bring something of Josh's?" Aurora asked, grabbing the box of matches from her cloak pockets.

 

"Right here," Erica reached inside of jacket pocket, pulling out a piece of ripped clothing of his that was an armpiece so it was definitely covered in his sweat. "Will this work alright?"

 

"Heck yeah!" Aurora grinned, snatching the fabric and started to light the candles. "Once I light this and drop it with the ashes, you need to chant that. And don't mumble it, okay? You need to be sure of yaself girl, puff your chest out and chin held high with purpose!"

 

"Okay." Erica just said but she wondered wouldn't demons prefer seemingly vulnerable victims? She decided not to question a world she was completely naive and slowly reread the Latin text silently until she smelt of the burning of something. 

 

"Now!" Aurora said, holding a match that was still lit up in case the room went dark. Some demons were just extra.

 

"Tu meum et vocavi ut rid orbis terrarum pro commutatione quod quid est hominis illius mihi factum, dabo vobis fore! Voco autem foras!"* Erica breathed deeply in, chanting with all might. She deeply tried to pour her emotions and desires into each word she chanted loudly, watching in awe as the words slipped from her lips when the flames lit up the bloodied ashes and ripped fabric as a body figure began to emerge from the flame.

 

"Now, who summoned me this time?" A man dressed in a black button-up, black jeans with small little green plant pins near the pockets of them, and tall black boots that ran over his jeans. His dark raven hair was pushed back into a quiff and he had black squared glasses that really brought out the aqua blue in his eyes that were mesmerizing. He had a silver chain wrapped around loosely on his neck, the colors of his clothing contrasting against the paleness of his snowy white skin.

 

"U-um, me. Erica Howell." Erica hesitantly got up off her eyes, grasping the ends of the notebook. The unnamed demon looked down at her and sighed, stepping down on the ground.

 

"My name is Phil Lester, what is your deed?" Phil asked her.

 

"I want Josh Howell to be revoked of his life and tortured for all eternity." She said without a moment's hesitation, not ashamed or terrified by her own request.

 

"Your husband? Hmm, interesting. May I ask the reason why?" Phil rubbed his chin, lifting an eyebrow in curiosity.

 

"He abuses me but I don't care," Erica said and placed her hand on her swollen belly. "He has developed an intense hatred and jealousy for our child. He has tried to hurt it over and over again but I've blocked it from most of the harms. I can't risk my child becoming harmed."

 

"Usually when people summon me, it's for very selfish reasons but you...are an interesting case indeed," Phil smirked.

 

"Then what is your desire from me?" Erica asked, staring back at him with a questioning glare.

 

"Feel free to reject my offer," Phil smirked, shoving his hands back into his jean pockets. "But I would request your child as my mate."

 

"W-what? M-mate?" Erica stuttered, questioning the nature of Phil's desire.

 

"Demons have mates and we could choose to have another demon has our mate or just use a sex slave as our source of mating but some find enjoyment in a human being their mate," Phil explained, watching Erica's expression soften before she bit her lip as if she was in deep thought.

 

"W...will you take good care of him? T-treat him well?" She was unsure of why she trusted a demon so much with her child's life because he might be bound to lie but she had a feeling he was honestly searching for one. "I-I don't want him hurt. I want to protect him the best I can and I-"

 

"I'll treat him better than any human could ever." Phil reached over, grasping the woman's shoulder. "I am a demon superior, close to Lucifer in that regard so I can offer him whatever he wishes when it comes to expenses and I will make sure he is never harmed and is comfortable with me. I will never force sex or pain upon him, especially the latter."

 

"I- thank you." She looked down at her hands. "Will I ever see him again? When will he leave?"

 

"On his eighteenth birthday will be the last day he will be in the human world." Phil assured her, "But since you will go through the deal with me, you will be able to see him since you will leave with him that date since it will be when the contract is due and you will be under me. As long as he wishes to see you, I see no point in cutting complete communication off."

 

"You...are very kind, far from what I expected," Erica whispered, in awe of the demon standing before her.

 

"I've been waiting for a mate for 500 years, it's something I yearn for now you see and not just in a sexual way." Phil reminded her, "I want to protect him just as you do, just a little closer and intimately."

 

"At least I know he will be safe," Erica muttered. "Well, what do you think a good name will be since I have been unable to come with one?"

 

Phil smiled, pulling up a glowing contract like one she saw as a child in the movie, The Little Mermaid. "Hmm, how about Daniel?"

 

"You are smart by far." Erica smiled, taking an immediate liking to the name. She took the glowing pen and signed her soul and her son's soul to Phil away. This way they would be safe, Daniel would be safe.

 

"Why thank you," He chuckled, crushing the pen and paper into glittery dust once signed. "I will warn you he will have a mark on his neck, it will be three diamonds with a pentagram with a P in the middle, signaling he belongs to me. Do you understand that?"

 

"Yes, sir." She nodded, seemingly understanding. It was a way of marking another, claiming them so another could not. She watched as he yanked off his silver chain and squeezed it together.

 

"When he is of age to wear this without a hazard of him choking on it, give it to him." The silver chain now held a sapphire ring on it. "Until then, you shall wear it."

 

"I see, thank you." She smiled at Phil, this was not what she had expected but she wasn't complaining. She just hoped Daniel would be happy with the arrangement. "Am I allowed to tell him of you or at least of the arrangement one day in his later years?"

 

"Yes, whenever you feel fit to do so." Phil nodded, pleased she wanted Dan to know about his future mate.

 

"Thank you." She smiled and wrapped the silver chain around her neck. "I shall leave you to do your deed now."

 

"Ah yes, of course." Phil smiled and the flames of the candles blew up again, reforming around him and in a flash, all the fire was gone and Erica heard a high-pitched squeak.

 

"It worked! Oh my god, it worked! This is so cool! Your baby is a destined mate to a demon! A superior demon! Oh my god, that's so awesome! I've got to write about it on my blog now!"

 

* * *

 

  
Daniel had a hard time fitting in with others, mostly because his peer's parents were religious or just believed the rumors about him without question.

Dan wasn't a demon.

He couldn't walk in a church without feeling sick and wanting to vomit for hours. His body heated up unnaturally whenever he was extremely angry (which was rare), making his skin flush a vibrant red and scaring others around him. They probably thought fire was about to erupt from him.

But he wasn't a demon.

There were certain people who couldn't touch him or couldn't touch a place of him. Anyone who tried to touch his crotch, behind and thighs were immediately hit with a burning sensation just before they manage to touch him. People who couldn't touch him were preachers, nuns, and the like but that didn't make him a demon.

He was just a demon's mate.

Sure, that was weird to outsiders but Dan was so accustomed and used to it, he didn't care. Surprisingly, Dan never fell in love with anyone but he did figure out he was bisexual through his attraction to certain people. He held crushes but he never fell in love with someone.

Why? Probably because his heart belonged to this Phil demon guy his mother met before he was born.

Most people would take this as a bad thing but...

Dan was always safe thanks to it. No one could hurt him sexually because they would feel like they were in hell if they did that. Sure, he got bullied and being Phil's mate didn't mean he was protected from other's views of him and certainly couldn't shield him from his own mind.

But he was wanted, by someone. By someone who his mother always proclaimed was a great man, truly suited for Dan despite him being ya know, being a fucking demon.

The only bad side was really that he constantly attacked by religious people and bullied by his peers because their parents drilled it into their head that he was such a bad person. But his mother, the lovely woman, was always supportive and helped calmed him down.

"One day, we'll be away from this horrible place." Erica smiled, running her fingers through her son's short curls. "We'll be hell where no one cares about the fact of you being his mate, where no one will throw holy water at or try to stick you with smudge sticks."

"That's so ironic." Dan would laugh, burying his face in her lap.

He loved his mother so dearly. Sure, he was seriously mad about the fact he was going to belong to a fucking demon but after a while, he calmed down and had a serious discussion with him. He felt guilty afterward hearing the truth behind why he was different.

"I wanted a life for you, a better life than being abused and tortured by that man, I knew Josh would've hurt you if I hadn't decided to go through with my decision." Erica sighed, her expression softened as recalled the past. It nearly broke Dan's heart. "I knew he wouldn't love you like a father should, that he would hurt you because of his twisted dark jealousy."

"Why did he hate me?" Dan asked, looking to the side. 

"I don't know." Erica continued running her fingers through Dan's golden locks. "Bear, sometimes people are just bad people. Sure, there are factors that play into that but some people are just bad while others just need help to better themselves. Your father was a bad person and I don't think anyone could have helped him. People like him, they don't change. I've seen it in my cases far too much. It wasn't your fault, you weren't even born yet so there's no way for you to be at fault and I wasn't at fault either. It was his own fault and that's that, Bear."

Dan understood his mother and while some may think it sucks to not be able to a future or life normal after eighteen years of age, he was rather calm about it. He was always scared about what he would do in the future, whether or not he would have the ability to get job and if he would like that job or not and if he could survive while working and attending college, that is if he could even find anything worth interesting to study for another four years. Knowing he didn't have concern himself with such worries brought comfort to him and although he was worried about this Phil demon guy, he was rather pleased. 

After all, Phil had been protecting him in one way or another with the necklace. He could handle the hate from preachers and deal with the continuous bullying from his peers as long as he would one day be happy, maybe even within Phil's arms. Who knows?

Yeah, maybe it was a little insane to be so okay with being basically arranged to marry a demon but Dan was a little insane himself.

Especially right now on June 10th at 11:55 during the night. At midnight, Phil would appear and take Dan and Erica away.

Dan absolutely hated the idea of his mother going through an entirety of pain and probably would drop to his knees and beg Phil to spare her and replace her with himself but he knew Erica wouldn't allow that. They had this conversation many times before and Erica was stubborn, "I chose this and I don't regret it, Bear. Not a single day because Josh never got to hurt you so I'm not going to take anything back, I'm glad I did it."

But now, he's going to be 18 in five minutes and he and his mother are watching the clock on their cable box. Dan gripped his mother's arm, burying his face in her shoulder.

"Bear, what's wrong?" Erica whispered, brushing through his curls. That always seemed to soothe him during times like these.

"I'm just scared, what if he isn't like you say he is? He's a demon, Ma, he could be lying." Dan breathed out, shivering slightly. It was 11:56 now.

"That's a possibility." She agreed, nodding her head but smiled contently nonetheless. "But I don't think so, he seemed so eager to meet you as his mate. If he truly wanted that of you then why did he ask of as his mate instead of a servant? Mates are important to demons, at least I presume."

Dan's breath hitched. 11:57. He wanted to trust Phil, he really did. His mother was probably right, she's always right but he couldn't help but fear the demon despite being so content and happy with being Phil's mate until now. "I just don't wanna get hurt, I wanna still see you, Ma."

"He said he would let you see me if you wished when we met." Erica softened her expression, wrapping her arms around her son. She was scared too but she couldn't let him know that.

"Really? So I can see you?" Dan was hopeful, at least a little. Least when he saw her then she wouldn't always be in pain and misery.

"Mhm." She hummed, watching the clock changed to 11:58. Two minutes left.

"I love you, Ma. Thank you for everything you've done." He hugged her tightly and she didn't waste a single moment, holding him just as tight.

"Oh, Bear. I would do it all over again, just for you. I love you so much, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She whispered, tears welling behind her closed eyelids. He didn't need to know that though.

They were like that long as they could be, holding each other and surrounding them in each other's warmth before they had to separate. The clock struck 12 o'clock and both their heart rates went up dramatically. Dan reached, squeezing his mother's hand before looking down. There was a dark pentagram where they were sitting and the next thing they knew was that they were on a dark dirty floor in a cold room with chains with rooting walls and the dimly lit lamp that looked like it was about the bust any second now.

"H-hello?" Dan tried to be brave, standing beside his mother, trying to ingrain her warmth and love into every cell of his body so he could never forget.

"Hmm, what's this?" A girl with red-tainted skin and hair that looked like it was made out of fire and molten rocks with a mischievous smirk. She walked over to Dan, looking up and down over his body. "What's your name, human?"

"D-Daniel Howell..." He said softly, not wishing to upset anyone here for fear of being punished with torture.

"Oh my?" She looked through the papers clipped to the clipboard. "I don't have a Daniel, I have Erica...I presume that to be you?"

"Yes," Erica said softly, nodding her head a little. "May I hug my son before I am sent away?"

"I suppose I can allow that." The demon girl chuckled, a grin on her lips.

"Thank you." Erica smiled, even knowing that the demon probably didn't care anyway. She hugged Dan one last time before another demon, male this time, lead her out the door.

"Now, you are not on the sinner list." The girl frowned down at her clipboard. "Could you tell me why you're supposed to be here?"

"I-I'm a mate..." Dan began to pull down the sleeves of the Jake hoodie his mother had bought him last Christmas to cover his fingers, making sweater paws.

"Oh! That's why!" She smiled immediately, showing her white sharp teeth. "Mind turning your head to the left for me sweetie?"

He did as she said, hearing her gasp at the mark. She dropped her clipboard and clapped. "Oh my, he never told me about you!! I feel so honored to be the first to encounter you!"

"U-um, what?" Dan took a step back, shrinking in the bright hoodie.

"Oh, don't feel scared of me! You are not here as a sinner so you won't be getting punished!" She smiled brightly, completely odd for a demon. "Phil Lester's mate, hmm? He chose a hot one."

She cackled when Dan began to stutter uncontrollably and blush brightly as her skin. "Oh my, you're not used to compliments I presume?"

"N-no." He squeaked.

"Well, you might wanna. Only Lucifer knows how much Phil will compliment you, he already gushes enough about you as it is." She squealed, lightly patting Dan's shoulder.

"O-oh," Dan shivered, despite standing in hell, of all places! He had always known hell to be this red dark desert with flames shooting everywhere. Least that's what the preachers yelled at him every minute of the day.

"Stay right here, love," She winked and walking out of the room, leaving him to stand there awkwardly as more people began to pop up through glowing pentagrams on the roughen floor.

* * *

 

When the chamber door opened, there was a scruffy man who had a very irritated expression. Dan felt himself recoil, stiffening in fear of angering the mad for poor posture. Nuns usually hit him for that when they visited the school for some event.

"Alright, who are you?" He walked immediately up to Dan, looking up and down at him. Oh god, he did not handle anxiety well.

"D-Daniel Howell..." He stuttered out for the second time within the last hour. "Um, the lady told me to wait here..."

"Ugh, she needs to get ahold of herself. I swear she's always slacking on her work. Come here!" The man grabbed his hand, making Dan flinch. "Well aren't you a wimp?"

"I-I-" Dan tried to say something but bit his tongue, scared that if he talked back he'd be punished.

"Listen up, until I figure out where you go, you're going in here." He dragged Dan out of the room and stopped in front of another chamber door, thanks to his height he could see that it was dark inside.

No, no, no! Dan had a lot of weird fears including one of forests and moths but another one was the dark. He had an ungodly fear of it, in fact, the only way he could handle it was by sleeping in the same bed as someone else he trusted.

"U-um, do you have one with l-light? I-I don't handle the d-dark well..." He tried to ask but then he was given a burning gaze from the man.

"This is _hell_ , get used to it you ungrateful brat." How was Dan being ungrateful? He doesn't know exactly but he does know the next thing that happened was he was in the darkness of the room on the floor. "Don't question me, you are here because you fell into our trap. We tricked you and you stupid petty human believed us."

"I...I didn't-"

"Shut up, _now_!" The demon flared, grabbing at Dan's wrist. Dan yelped, he was burning him this time around and it stung so much.

"I'm sorry!" Dan screeched, wanting the pain to end as soon as possible. Unlike most people, he was sensitive to pain so it hurt more and lasted longer.

"You better be," The demon scoffed, grabbing Dan's other wrist and suddenly there were metal handcuffs connecting together with a small metal bar. They were too tight on his already sensitive wrists. "You're a wuss, man. Grow up already."

Dan couldn't help it. He just couldn't! He was sensitive to pain, feared the dark, and was told his whole life that he was going to be okay in hell by his mother. So, of course, he was shaking in his clothes!

"Sir," Another demon called, Why don't they just wear nametags?

"What?" The scruffy demon growled, bawling his fists.

"Daniel Howell is a mate to one of our kind, Jessica went to go fetch his mate. They are currently impatiently waiting, you know how they can get." The unseen demon chuckled in the hallway(?)

"Oh great," The scruffy one huffed, grabbing Dan off the ground by the collar of his bright hoodie. "So we have a worthless sex thing for some demon's mate? You're going to regret asking for whatever you did when they tear you to shreds, you pansy."

Dan was crying. Sue him, he was terrified. It was as if his greatest nightmare were blooming so quickly and he hated it so much.

"You are the one to regret what you said, James." A voice, a very soothing and calming one, growled from behind 'James'. "My mate is _not_ worthless or a sex thing. He is _my_ mate so I suggest you let him go and face the consequences."

"L-Lord Lester!" James squeaked, making Dan almost spout 'whose the pansy now?' His grip on Dan immediately released, making Dan fall on his side, dirting his clothes and hair most likely. Did they have janitors in Hell?

"You just continue to disrespect me." 'Lester' or Phil growled, watching in anger as his mate was mistreated. You don't hurt one's mate! To insult a mate is to insult the other. He began to hurry over to Dan. "Release him from those handcuffs immediately and I might consider letting you live."

"Y-yes, sir!" James's eyes dropped to the ground, the metal of the handcuffs melting away.

"What were you doing? Roughhousing?" Phil glared down at Dan's wrist that now had an angry flush of pink and yellow in the shape of a handprint. "How responsible can you be?"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't know he was yours-"

"So that just gives you the right to defile, to hurt him? Sure, we are demons but his name wasn't on the list! That's why Jack said you took him out of the Summoning Chamber, you should know why his name isn't on the list! He belongs to someone, he's someone's mate but you just had to because you think that just because you're related to Lucifer that gives you the right!"

"I-"

"Enough," Phil growled, bringing Dan into his arms who was shocked beyond belief. Phil was defending him? And fighting for him? He felt himself burn on his cheeks once Phil took him in his arms like a bride. "I do not wish to hear your petty excuses. You hurt my mate physically but almost mentally, he is terrified of the dark and I bet he even tried to ask for a place with light and you refused him. I am disgusted with you. Jessica, take him elsewhere until I am ready to deal with his incompetence."

"Of course, sir!" Jessica chipperly said, waving with a grin to Dan who shyly waved back. She beamed and then grabbed James. "Honestly, you never listen, my good sir. Always getting into trouble, tsk tsk."

James was dragged out, leaving Dan and Phil in complete silence before Phil had the nerve to speak up. "Bear, I'm going to take you to my room, okay? You deserve a rest, it's close to your usual bedtime anyways."

He chuckled and my god, how can someone be so hot when they chuckle? Dan felt his eyes go wide and blush vibrantly. His throat was dry and begged for water but all he could think of was Phil right now. He had his black hair swept back in a quiff and his bright electric blue were so soft and sincere while they looked at Dan, as if he was the most fragile and precious thing in the world.

"O...okay," Dan whispered sheepishly, looking back down at his hands.

"Lovely, I thank you," Phil whispered softly, making Dan shudder. It hasn't even been five minutes and he's more attracted to Phil than he's ever been in the last 18 years of his life with anyone else. A pair of soft pink lips were pressed into Dan's hair before Phil started walking out the room.

"That's much better, isn't it?" Phil smiled, looking down at Dan properly since this was the first time he's seen him in the light. He was just adorable, he's seen him many times before since he watched him but never up close. He was so soft and cuddly to the touch and he was so small in that Jake hoodie and the skinny jeans and ankle boots he had chosen to wear today. His hair was a beautiful mess of golden brown curls and he had such cute doe eyes that stared at Dan in amazement as if Phil was the only that mattered. A little tug of possessiveness got at Phil with that small little thought in the back of his head.

"Y-yeah," Dan muttered, flushing red.

"Don't be shy, it's okay to have fears." Phil smiled fondly at Dan. "Even I have some; I'm afraid of horses! Isn't that weird?"

"Are you serious? Why?" He managed to make Dan giggle a little, making his own heart swell in the happiness of pleasing his mate.

"I don't know, they're just huge animals who could destroy me in an instance!" Phil squeaked, turning the corner. All the nearby demons made sure to stay out his way, you weren't to disturb two mates especially during such special occasions as meeting for the first time face-to-face. "I mean not really, but still!"

"Nothing can destroy you, you're a demon!" Dan cackled in his arms, managing to muster up a smile despite what recently had just occurred.

"Hey, that doesn't mean I can't get hurt! I'll have you know I feel pain!" Phil whined, reaching under Dan's legs, turning the knob to his room and opening it up.

It was a very nice but dorky room. It had posters of different sorts of bands and actors across the white walls. The bed was in the center of the wall, clad in a blue and green checkered duvet and white (silk?) sheet underneath it with matching pillow sets. Luckily for Dan, there was a lamp overhead that was on and the carpet was a nice pale gray. There was another door to the left of the bed which Dan assumed to be the bathroom.

"You like human things?" Dan took notice of the MCR, Fallout Boys, Edward Peterson, and video game posters and photos that scattered the room. He didn't think him and Phil would have anything in common at all.

"Surprising, I know." Phil chuckled, standing before Dan. "But I gave everything you liked a try once you round an interest in it. You have quite excellent human music taste."

"W-what, why?" Dan gasped, staring up at Phil. He didn't quite understand anything yet. Hell was so much more different than he had been told all his life. Sure, James had roughened him up but religious people had said that demons were so cold, sadists, and just plain out evil in everyway.

But then there was Phil. Who was upset and angry that James mistreated him, even defending him and threatening death.

"Because I love you," Phil reached over and cupped his cheeks, "Your _my_ mate and I absolutely adore everything about you. There's nothing I can't adore about you. I wish you had more confidence but don't worry, I plan to help you with that one."

Dan was crying. Sue him twenty times over, he was crying. It startled Phil, unsure of what reason Dan had to cry for when right now was suppose to be a happy occassion not a dreadful one. Dan reached up and placed his hands over the demons.

"Y-you have no idea..." Dan choked on a mountain of sobs, looking up at Phil, at his mate with a huge grin on his face. "I was so scared Ma was wrong, so terrified of being put through, well, hell and being used for some demon who didn't give a damn about me. I was constantly fighting with myself whether I should or shouldn't trust you, most of the time you did because you protected me."

"Oh, Dan," Phil lowered to his knees, sitting between Dan's legs. "I love you more than words could possibly express. You are mine and I am yours, never for anyone else, Dan. I've been waiting for you for a long long time and I finally have you. I don't want to force you into anything, we can take this slow if you want. I love you and I want you to be happy with me, I'll do anything to assure that. I even gave your mother a role as my assistant instead sentencing her to pain for all eternity because I knew you could never be happy if she was in pain."

"Y-you did that for me?" Dan stuttered, bringing his hands closer to his chest. Phil actually cared for him and considered his feelings and it made him feel so...special, for a good reason.

"Of course," Phil smiled, reaching up to wipe the tears from Dan's eyes. "I adore you, how could I not? I love you, Dan. I want you to be happy with me. I don't want to ever force anything on you, okay? You deserve the best treatment and I'm prepared to cherish all of you."

"O-okay." Dan stuttered, blushing a little. Now that his body was relaxing, he was realizing how exhausted he really was. It must have been three or four in the morning in the human world. Did demons have clocks and calendars?

"You're tired." Phil pointed out, smiling cutely. Damn, why was he so cute? He wanted to kiss Phil really bad "You must be sleepy, it's been quite the rollercoaster of a day for you. Come, it's time for bed."

Crap, Dan slept shirtless and in his boxers. He flushed red at that thought, squirming against the silk sheets.

"Dan? Hey, it's okay. I can look away and sleep somewhere else if you want." Phil offered, turning his back to Dan. He was thankful for the first part but he has been dying for cuddles his entire life...

"Um, actually...could we...uh," Dan hesitated, pulling the Jake hoodie off and plain white t-shirt underneath. He wasn't sure where to put them so for now, the floor was where they went.

"Cuddle?" Phil said, there was a hint of excitement and hopefulness to his tone.

"Y-yeah." Dan blushed. God, he is so timid. He grabbed the buckle of his belt, undoing it before his jeans dropped to the floor with an apparent thud.

"Ah, here! How silly of me!" Phil rushed over to a metal cabinet in the room, yanking it open and revealing a folded squared duvet that looked exactly like his back home. Phil.turned to face him with a bright smile on his face, "I thought you'd like something from home when you came so here."

Dan flushed, how was Phil this nice and considerate? He had never met anyone quite like him before. "T..thank you."

"No problem." Phil smiled sweetly at him, as if Dan was the most precious thing in his world. He probably is from what Dan has heard from him. Phil knelt on the bed beside him, stripping out of his button-up and jeans while Dan snapped the duvet out to cover them in. "Cuddles now?"

"Cuddles." Dan giggled as Phil wrapped his arms - that were surprisingly soft - around him, bringing Dan against him. His skin was so soft, warm, and...homey. He felt as though he never wanted to leave Phil's arms. They made him feel so safe and content. Without knowing it, a whisper spilled from his lips.

"Mate," Phil chuckled, his voice husky and soft in his ear. The hot enticing breath tickling his bare neck, making him shiver against Phil.

"My mate," Phil returned to the gesture, locking his index finger underneath Dan's chin and raising it up so Dan would look at him. He was smiling so lovingly like he had been all day with a touch of light pink on his cheeks this time around. "May I kiss you?"

God, Dan thought he would never ask. He happily nodded yes, making Phil beam. He leaned forward, a smirk on his lips as he pressed his lips against Dan's. The kiss was soft, slow, and warm. It sparked something in him, making him wrap his arms around Phil in a hurry and gripping onto his porcelain skin. He felt like he never wanted to let Phil go, a want to make Phil his now.

"Oh Dan," He chuckled, pulling away causing Dan to let out a small whine. "I think you like me just fine enough."

"Correction," Dan smirked, his cocky and sarcastic personality finally slipping through. "I fucking love you. Now _please_ , kiss me again damn it."

"As you wish." Phil chuckled once more, pressing his lips against Dan's and pulling the human boy against him to hold even tighter.

* * *

 

*Thou, I summon to rid the world of that man's essences in exchange for my deed, I shall grant your desires. I summon thou forth!

 


End file.
